A Father First
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: An eleven year old Ishida Uryuu falls ill and it forces his father Ryuuken to pay attention to him. A cute little ficlet about a father and son who are less than close caring for each other in a way they never thought possible.
1. Here We Go Again

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with my second Bleach fic. I loved the little flashback scene I wrote in my first Bleach fic so I decided to make a story out of it. It takes place much before the manga so there are no spoilers. I will be using the metric system in this because it's used in Japan which is the setting for this story. I'll provide the conversions so it doesn't confuse anyone. I don't have much else to say about this fic right now so I'll let you get started right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Here We Go Again<p>

Ryuuken sighed inwardly as he watched his eleven year old son, Uryuu, just pick at his supper. Ryuuken had noticed, in the hour or so that he had been home, that Uryuu seemed more listless and tired than normal. He watched the boy struggle with his homework before supper and now the child was sitting across from him, his chopsticks idle in his left hand and his right hand supporting his head. He also took note of the thick sweater the child was wearing. It was the beginning of April but the weather was already too warm for the outfit the boy was donning.

"Uryuu," He called. The child slowly looked up from the soba he had been picking at but didn't answer, "Go take your temperature. If you're running a fever, take a tepid bath then go to bed. If you're not running a fever then I expect you to come back to the table and finish your supper."

"Yes father," Uryuu muttered as he lazily stood from the table and headed towards the washroom.

"I want to see the thermometer when you're done," Ryuuken called. He almost didn't need the years of medical school and the experience he had from working in a hospital to tell when Uryuu was running a fever. The signs were so blatantly obvious that any idiot off the street would be able to tell when the boy wasn't well. "_So much for a quiet evening"_ Ryuuken thought, "_After attending to patients all day looks like I'm going to have to spend all night attending to my son."_

* * *

><p>Uryuu sighed as he took the thermometer and timer out of the medicine cabinet. He hated having to check his temperature. His father refused to buy a digital thermometer claiming that the old-fashioned ones were much more accurate even if they took much longer. Uryuu set the timer for four minutes then put the thermometer in his mouth and sat on the vanity.<em> "So much for hiding this from father,"<em> He thought as he shivered and struggled to breathe from his already congested nose. He already knew that he was running a fever. His teacher had sent him to the nurse during Japanese class but because they couldn't get a hold of his father he had spent the rest of the school day lying down in the nurse's office. "_I'll be forced to stay home from school tomorrow."_

He sat there for a few more minutes until the timer went off. He took the thermometer out of his mouth and squinted to see where the line was,_ "It's gone up,"_ He thought, "_It was only thirty-seven point nine (one hundred) earlier."_

"Is it done yet Uryuu?" Ryuuken called from the kitchen.

Uryuu sighed again as he slid off the vanity with the thermometer in hand, "Here father," He said as handed it to Ryuuken.

"Thirty-eight point four (one hundred one point two) degrees," Ryuuken read, "You know what to do. Take a lukewarm, not hot, bath then go to bed. I'll bring you some soup and tea later when I bring you your medicine."

"Yes father."

"Call me when the bath is full so I can check the temperature," Ryuuken said. He sighed as he picked up Uryuu's almost completely untouched supper and threw it away. He knew that his son wasn't going to feel much like eating in the next few days and the soba would just go to waste anyway. The weather was changing again and it seemed that whenever the weather changed Uryuu came down with a bad fever or the flu. Ryuuken was keeping his fingers crossed that Uryuu's illness would only last a few days. Just two months earlier the child had spent nearly two weeks just about bedridden with the flu. That time he had been forced to take several days out of work and forced to drop the child off with his less-than-attentive "friend" Kurosaki Isshin.

He hated leaving Uryuu with Isshin. It wasn't because he didn't trust Isshin with his son. Ryuuken trusted Isshin enough to have him listed as Uryuu's legal guardian lest anything ever happen to him while Uryuu was still a child. He hated leaving Uryuu with Isshin because the man would gloat about how the all-mighty Ishida Ryuuken-_sama_ needed his help with something. He sighed inwardly as he realized that he would probably have to leave Uryuu with Isshin again. But it was better than leaving the boy by himself. Isshin might act like a bumbling idiot, but the man was still a doctor that, at times, Ryuuken could respect to a certain degree.

"Father," Uryuu called softly as he walked into the kitchen, "The bath is ready."

"I'll be right there," Ryuuken responded as he followed his son to the washroom. He rolled the sleeve of his blouse and dipped his elbow into the water, "That's too warm Uryuu. What did I tell you? The water has to be lukewarm, that's not lukewarm. Drain some of the water then run the cold water."

"But father," Uryuu whined uncharacteristically, "I'm freezing and I want to take a warm bath."

"A warm bath will only make your fever worse, Uryuu," Ryuuken said, "Drain half the water then add cold water."

"Yes father," Uryuu muttered as tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his father but he couldn't keep the tears back.

"Why are you crying?" Ryuuken asked his son as the boy drained the water.

"Because I'm cold," Uryuu cried, "And taking a lukewarm bath will only make me colder. I want to take a warm bath!"

"Do you want to get sicker?" Ryuuken asked. Uryuu wiped his eyes and shook his head, "If you take a warm bath you will get sicker. After the day I had I don't feel like being up all night because you did something to make your fever worse."

Uryuu sighed as he started to add the cold water to the bath. He was still openly crying, something that his father didn't normally allow him to do. "_Is it because I'm sick?"_ Uryuu thought,_ "Father normally yells at me when I cry."_

"That should be enough," Ryuuken said as he turned to the door, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. In that time, I want you to stop crying."

Ryuuken sighed. He had a feeling that whatever illness Uryuu had come down with was not going to resolve itself in a few days._ "Might as well call Isshin,"_ He thought, "_Uryuu is going to be sick for at least a week."_ He grabbed his phone and carefully dialed the number for the Kurosaki household.

_"Moshi Moshi!"_ A young girl called enthusiastically through the phone, _"Kurosaki residence! Kurosaki Yuzu speaking!"_

"Is your father around?" Ryuuken asked as he made a mental note to yell at Isshin for letting a six year old answer the phone.

_"Hai!" _Yuzu responded cheerfully_, "Just a minute! Otousaaaan! You have a phone call!"_

"_Okay!"_ Ryuuken heard from somewhere in the background.

"Here you go, otousan!"

_"Thank you Yuzu!" _Isshin said,_ "Kurosaki Isshin speaking."_

"Do you really think it's wise to let a six year old answer the phone?" Ryuuken asked.

_"R-Ryuuken,"_ Isshin stuttered,_ "I was busy helping Ichigo with something so I let Yuzu answer the phone it was a onetime deal. What are you calling for anyway? I thought you hated my assistance."_

"I'm calling because Uryuu is sick again," Ryuuken said, "And it has me in a bit of a bind."

_"Man, is little Uryuu-kun _ever_ healthy?" _Isshin asked,_ "It seems as though that kid is always getting sick. Didn't he have a stomach bug two weeks ago?"_

"Yes," Ryuuken said, "No thanks to your daughter." He remembered being called out of work before a big meeting that day because Uryuu had thrown up in class. Then on the way to Isshin's house Uryuu threw up again in Ryuuken's car and the faint smell of vomit still lingered nearly two weeks later.

_"How the hell was I supposed to know that Karin was going to throw up all over Uryuu-kun that time?" _Isshin asked,_ "She's only six after all."_

"That's no excuse," Ryuuken said, "I could tell your daughter wasn't well from ten meters (about thirty-three feet) away. And I do recall her complaining of a stomachache several times that day. You should pay more attention to how your children behave."

_"I'm sure you have loads of practice with that with Uryuu-kun," _Isshin said,_ "You must be able to tell he's going to get sick the day before now. So what's he sick with this time?"_

"He's running a fever again," Ryuuken said, "I have a feeling that it's going to be like the last time."

_"I see,"_ Isshin said,_ "I take it you're going to need me to watch him tomorrow."_

"That would be nice," Ryuuken said.

Isshin sighed, _"I would love to watch little Uryuu-kun tomorrow however I'm going on a field trip with Yuzu and Karin tomorrow. You're going to have to figure something else out._"

"Figures," Ryuuken said, "The one time I need you to watch Uryuu you're going to be playing glorified babysitter for a group of kindergarteners."

_"Hey, at least I go on field trips with my kids," _Isshin said,_ "Unlike a stubborn_ doctor_ I know who won't even take a day out from work when his kid's sick with the flu."_

"If I took time off whenever Uryuu was sick, I would lose my job," Ryuuken said, "I'll just have to leave him home alone tomorrow."

_"Or you could take a day out,"_ Isshin suggested.

"We have a bunch of new residents starting tomorrow," Ryuuken said, "I need to be there."

_"If it was me, I wouldn't care if the Prime Minister _and_ Emperor were visiting," _Isshin said,_ "I would take the day out."_

"I know you would," Ryuuken said, "But you live by a different set of morals."

_"I thought you didn't bother with all that Quincy stuff you said your father droned on about all the time,"_ Isshin said.

"I don't," Ryuuken said, "I just care about the wellbeing of my family and my job more."

_"Just remember," _Isshin said_, "You're a father first and a doctor second. Uryuu-kun's sick and he needs to be taken care of. Something is bound to happen if you leave him home alone tomorrow. I can't watch him tomorrow but I'll watch Uryuu-kun any day after that."_

"Thank you," Ryuuken said, "I'll talk to you later Isshin."

_"Keep me updated on little Uryuu-kun," _Isshin said,_ "Tell him I hope he feels better soon. Call me if you need anything."_

"I will," Ryuuken said as he hung up the phone and checked his watch, "_He'll have to get out in about five minutes."_ he thought as he entered his son's room to get the boy a pair of pajamas, "_I'll start the tea then I'll have him get out of the bath."_ He took a box of mild chamomile tea and started to heat up the water.

When he was finished he grabbed the pajamas he readied and he knocked on the bathroom door, "It's been twenty minutes," He called as he opened the door slightly, "I brought you a pair of pajamas. I'm putting them on the vanity. When you're finished changing, go straight to bed."

"But I haven't finished my homework yet," Uryuu whined.

"You're not going to school tomorrow regardless of whether or not you have a fever in the morning," Ryuuken said, "You can finish it tomorrow."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me Uryuu," Ryuuken said, "Your homework can wait until you're well again."

"Yes father…"

Ryuuken shut the washroom door and started to make his son a quick medley soup for him to eat. He didn't make very much of the soup, he knew that Uryuu probably wasn't going to eat much of it and Ryuuken didn't feel like wasting more food on his son's behalf. He heard the washroom door open and he turned to see his son in the door way to the kitchen. He sighed at his son's appearance. Under his flushed cheeks, Uryuu was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and the boy looked miserable. "_It's going to be a long night."_ Ryuuken thought.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He asked.

"No," Uryuu muttered in response.

_"Good, that's one thing I don't have to worry about."_ Ryuuken thought, "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No."

"Will you at least drink some tea?" Ryuuken asked.

"Yes," Uryuu responded as he watched his father turn off the stove.

"Go to bed Uryuu," Ryuuken said, "I'll bring you some tea when I bring you your medicine."

Uryuu walked from the kitchen and Ryuuken returned the medley soup to the container he had it in. He then put it in the refrigerator. He walked to the washroom and opened his medicine cabinet and to his dismay he found that he had no children's medicine. "_Great,"_ He thought, "_Looks like I'll be calling Isshin again."_

* * *

><p>Isshin sighed as his phone rang again, "Check who's calling before you pick up the phone Yuzu," he called, "I don't need Ishida to yell at me again."<p>

"Okay," Yuzu called, "Otousan, it's someone named uh…I…shi-da?"

"Don't answer it," Isshin said as he walked to the phone, "Moshi, moooooshi, Kurosaki desuu!"

_"I don't have time for jokes Isshin," _Ryuuken growled,_ "I have a favor to ask you."_

"What's this?" Isshin asked, "The great Ishida Ryuuken-sama is asking me for something for the second time in one day?"

_"Drop it Isshin," _Ryuuken snapped,_ "I need you to pick up some children's medicine for me. I've already sent Uryuu to bed and I don't want to leave him alone."_

"You already sent Uryuu-kun to bed?" Isshin asked, "It's only seven thirty."

_"Uryuu doesn't sleep well when he's ill," _Ryuuken said,_ "The earlier I send him to bed the more time he may spend sleeping."_

"Why can't _you_ go get him some medicine?" Isshin asked, "You're going to leave the poor boy home alone all day tomorrow you can't leave him alone for ten minutes while you run to the pharmacy?"

_"Uryuu has spent the last twenty-five minutes crying," _Ryuuken said_, "His fever is starting to spike and if I leave him alone he's only going to panic."_

"Fine, fine," Isshin said, "What kind of medication do you want me to get?"

_"Children's acetaminophen in chewable tablet form," _Ryuuken said,_ "Did you write that down? I can't afford to have you buy the wrong kind."_

"Children's acetaminophen in chewable tablet form," Isshin repeated back as he wrote it down, "Any particular flavor?"

_"Grape if possible," _Ryuuken said,_ "Uryuu can't stand the bubblegum flavor."_

"I'm guessing Uryuu-kun can't drink powered medicine," Isshin said.

_"He can," _Ryuuken responded,_ "But when he gets this ill it's easier for him to take the tablet form. I need you to hurry with it Isshin. I want him to have it before he falls asleep or gets worse."_

"Alright, alright," Isshin said, "I'll leave right away."

_"Thank you."_ Ryuuken said as he ended the call.

"Who was that, otousan?" Yuzu asked.

"That was one of daddy's friends," Isshin said, "Ichigo!" He called.

"What?" Ichigo called as he entered the room, "I'm trying to do my homework!"

"I need you to watch Yuzu and Karin for a little bit," Isshin said, "I need to run out to get something for a friend."

"Is it for that kid about Ichi-nii's age that I accidently threw up on?" Karin asked, "His name was Ishida Uryuu-san right?"

"Yeah," Isshin said, "He's not feeling well again and his father needs me to pick up some medicine for him. Ichigo watch them for a while please? Ryuuken will have my head if I don't hurry. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Ryuuken sighed as he placed a cold compress on Uryuu's forehead. The boy had fallen asleep however he wasn't sleeping well at all. He was restlessly thrashing about and whimpering.<p>

_"Where the hell is Isshin?"_ He thought, "_I called him fifteen minutes ago. Uryuu's getting worse."_ He was about to call Isshin again when there was a knock at the door. Ryuuken held his breath as Uryuu stirred and moaned. He didn't want Uryuu to wake up, he had just fallen asleep.

"Is that…a Hollow…?" Uryuu whispered as he opened his eyes.

"No," Ryuuken said as he stood up, "It's a friend of mine. I asked him to pick up some medicine for you." He sighed. Uryuu was a lot worse than he thought, "Just hold on."

"Hurry…" Uryuu moaned as fresh tears streamed down his sweaty face, "I'm…in pain…"

Ryuuken nodded and walked towards the door and opened it, "It's about time," he said, "Uryuu is getting worse."

"Sorry about that," Isshin said, "Ichigo gave me a hard time about watching Yuzu and Karin."

"You left your ten year old son alone to watch your two six year old daughters?" Ryuuken asked, "Are you an idiot?"

"At least I'm not leaving my sick eleven year old son alone all day," Isshin said as he pointed his index finger in Ryuuken's face, "You have no right to call me an idiot! Is this the right kind?"

Ryuuken looked at the box, "Yes."

"Otousan…" Uryuu moaned as he clung to the doorframe of his room.

"Get back to bed Uryuu," Ryuuken said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Isshin watched Uryuu take two more steps out of his room then he rushed to the boy's side as he collapsed, "Are you seriously considering leaving him alone in this condition tomorrow?" He asked as he lifted the small boy from the floor, "Honestly, how high is his fever?"

"It's only thirty-eight point six (one hundred one point five)," Ryuuken said, "Uryuu doesn't take well to illness."

"That's all the more reason to stay home with him tomorrow," Isshin said as he brought the child back to his room and set him down on his bed, "How many should I give him? I usually give Ichigo three and a half but Uryuu-kun's much smaller than Ichigo."

"Give him two," Ryuuken said.

"Alright," Isshin said as he took two tablets out of the box, "Here you go Uryuu-kun. I'm sorry it took me so long to get these to you."

Uryuu took the pills, "Thank…you…" He gasped, "Otousan…I need…my inhaler…"

"Okay," Isshin said as he took the inhaler from the bedside table, "Here," he said as he administered the medicine to the boy, "Is that better?" Uryuu nodded, "Get some sleep Uryuu-kun."

"Thank you…" Uryuu whispered as he shut his eyes.

Isshin looked at Ryuuken, "He shouldn't be left alone," Isshin said, "I'm sure as a father and a doctor you realize that. I'm suspecting the beginnings of pneumonia. I know little Uryuu-kun has asthma but as I carried him here I could hear and _feel_ his breathing and it's not looking good."

"I understand that," Ryuuken said, "I'll see how he sleeps tonight. I know tomorrow he's going to insist on going to school. Depending on how he's feeling in the morning, I might send him to school until I can get out of work."

"That's still not the best idea," Isshin said, "But it's not as bad as leaving him here alone. Well, I'll talk to you later Ryuuken. Let me know how he fares tonight."

"Thank you Isshin," Ryuuken said, "I really appreciate it."

"Whoa! Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with Ishida Ryuuken-sama?" Isshin exclaimed as he walked towards the door, "You're actually _thanking_ me?"

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your ten and six year olds that you stupidly left home alone?" Ryuuken asked.

"Ah right," Isshin said, "Ja ne!"

Ryuuken nodded then shut the door behind Isshin. He walked back into his son's room and found that the boy had finally fallen asleep. "_Hopefully he'll stay asleep."_ Ryuuken said as he turned the light off. In a few hours he would set up a makeshift bed in his son's room and spend the night monitoring the boy.

Uryuu never slept well when he was sick. The child would often wake up screaming, crying coughing or vomiting when he was ill. Ryuuken knew that Uryuu would wake up at least four times during the night so it was easier for him to be in the same room as his son instead of rushing back and forth between the rooms. Normally he wouldn't bother with the boy when he woke in the middle of the night but when Uryuu was sick he couldn't be ignored.

Ryuuken sighed, "_You always pick the most inconvenient times to fall ill Uryuu,"_ He thought, "_It's very annoying…maybe eventually, you'll outgrow this." _He then went out on his porch to smoke his evening cigarette and prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Like I said, I loved the little flashback I wrote in the second chapter of "I Don't Want to be Alone" so much I decided to write a separate fic about it. And I have to say, so far, the little "friendship" between Isshin and Ryuuken is probably the most fun to write. And just a little cultural note, in Japan medicine comes in powdered form and can be difficult for children to take properly. And in Japanese you don't "take" medicine, your drink it (even if it's tablet form). Lastly, acetaminophen is the official name for Tylenol (I don't know if they have Tylenol in Japan).<p>

Another little note. I will be using some basic Japanese in this fic. It will mostly be little words here and there nothing too crazy. I've only watched Bleach in Japanese and I studied the language for a while in school, I hope you can understand.

Japanese Translations:

_Moshi moshi:_ Traditional way of answering one's phone in Japan

_Hai_: yes

_Otousan:_ Father

_Kurosaki desu: _roughly: Kurosaki here/speaking

_Ja ne: _an informal way of saying good bye, usually translated as "see ya."

I apologize for the crazy long ending note, I promise they won't be this long in the future. To all my American readers Happy Fourth of July, to the rest of the world Happy Monday! Until next time, Ja ne!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	2. Ignored Advice

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with the next chapter of this fic. Like I said in the first chapter, I use the metric system in this story. I don't have much else to say about this chapter, so you can get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. There are some minor original characters in this but I'm not sure if they'll be making another appearances.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Ignored Advice<p>

Ryuuken was quite relieved when Uryuu slept rather well during the night. The child had only woken up once when the medication wore off and another dose sent him right back to sleep. Ryuuken walked up to his son's bed thinking that maybe the child's illness was a rare one day event until he placed his hand on Uryuu's slightly warm and sweaty forehead. _"At least it's gone down," _Ryuuken thought. He silently walked from his son's room and started to get ready to start his day.

* * *

><p>Uryuu woke up a little later than he normally would have if he wasn't still sick. He was feeling a little better than he was the night before but he knew he was still sick. He got out of bed and changed into the clothes he normally wore for school. He knew that his father had told him that going to school that day was out of the question but if he left the house a little later than his father then he would never know he went to school.<p>

Ryuuken sighed as Uryuu walked into the kitchen wearing his school clothes, "Uryuu," he said as the boy sat down at the table, "What are you doing?"

"Today is a school day," Uryuu said as he buttered himself a piece of toast, "I'm going to school."

"You had a fever last night," Ryuuken said, "You're not going to school today."

"Demo…"

"Don't argue with me Uryuu," Ryuuken warned, "I know how you get when you're sick. You're fine for a little while then when your fever spikes you either faint or vomit. I can't be called out of work today because you went to school with a fever. I've done that too many times in the past. You're not going to school today."

"But I'm not feeling sick anymore," Uryuu whined, "I'm fine."

Ryuuken walked up to Uryuu and placed his hand on the boy's forehead, "You're still warm," He said, "Go back to your room, change back into your pajamas and go back to bed." He walked over to the door, "I'm leaving," He called as he put his shoes on, "I'll be calling you on my lunch break at twelve sharp. I _expect _you to answer."

"Yes father…" Uryuu muttered.

"I'll be home at my normal time," Ryuuken said as he left. He sighed he knew that in about fifteen minutes Uryuu would head to school against his orders. _"He'll just have to suffer his stupidity."_ He thought as he got in his car, _"It still smells in here."_

* * *

><p>Uryuu sighed as he finished his breakfast. He would wait for a while before he walked to school so he wouldn't run the risk of running into his father. He figured that with the time he had he could finish the homework he had left from the night before, <em>"I'll leave in about fifteen minutes," <em>He thought, _"Father should be at work by then."_

He sat at the table quietly doing his homework for about ten minutes when the doorbell rang. Uryuu put his pencil down and cautiously walked towards the door. He looked out the window and saw Isshin standing on the porch.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you doing here?" Uryuu asked as he opened the door.

"I'm here to bring you to school," Isshin said, "Your father called me a few minutes ago and told me to pick you up. Are you ready to go?"

"But father told me to stay home today," Uryuu said, "So why would he send you to pick me?"

"He told me he knew that you would end up going to school regardless of what he told you to do," Isshin said, "By the way, how are you feeling this morning? Did the medicine help you feel a little better?"

"Yeah, I'm a little tired but I'm feeling alright," Uryuu said, "I took some medicine not too long ago so it should last until the end of the day."

Isshin placed his hand on Uryuu's forehead and sighed, "You still have a fever, Uryuu-kun," He said, "You really should stay home."

"I'm alright," Uryuu said, "Besides, I have an English vocabulary test today. I don't want to have to make it up."

"If you insist," Isshin said, "Come on. If we don't leave soon you'll be late."

"Okay," Uryuu called as he shoved his school books in his bag and grabbed the bento his father made for him, "I'll be right there!" He slipped his shoes on and followed Isshin out to his car.

"You can sit next to Karin," Isshin said, "Don't worry, she's not going to throw up on you again."

Uryuu nodded and took a seat next to the black-haired six year old, "Thank you Kurosaki-san," He said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Oi 'tousan," A boy about Uryuu's age with orange hair said, "Who's that kid?"

"He's daddy's friend's son," Isshin said.

"You have _friends_?" The boy asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Isshin said, "Can you believe it Ichigo?"

"_So that's Kurosaki Ichigo-kun," _Uryuu thought, _"I remember seeing him once maybe twice before. He doesn't seem very nice."_

"No," Ichigo said bluntly, "So why are we bringing him to school?"

"Because his father told me to," Isshin said.

"Why couldn't his father bring him to school himself?" Ichigo asked.

"Because his father told me that he would kill me if I didn't," Isshin said, "Do you want daddy to die?"

"No," Ichigo said, "So how do you know that kid's father?"

"We've been friends since before you were born," Isshin said.

"How come I've never met him," Ichigo asked, "Are you _sure_ he's a real person?"

"You know daddy can't see ghosts, and my friend is a very busy man," Isshin said, "He does run a hospital. And you've seen Uryuu-kun's father before. You went to Uryuu-kun's eleventh birthday party."

"I did?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at Uryuu, "And there's no way that kid's eleven! He's so small!"

"You're not so tall yourself Ichi-nii," Karin said, "I'm sure you're not much taller than he is."

"_What an odd family," _Uryuu thought as Isshin and Ichigo started to bicker about something completely unrelated. _"They're so loud…"_

"Oi, Ishida-san," Karin muttered so only Uryuu could hear her, "I'm sorry I threw up on you that time. I didn't mean it and I heard from dad that you got sick too a few days later."

"It's alright," Uryuu said, "I get sick a lot."

"Is that why you get dropped off at our house from time to time?" Karin said.

"Yeah," Uryuu said, "Father's really busy with work. He doesn't really have time to take care of me."

"At least your dad's not an idiot," Karin said.

Uryuu nodded and shut his eyes_. "My head hurts…"_ he thought. The loud argument that Isshin and Ichigo were having was giving him an awful headache.

"Hey are you alright?" Karin asked as Uryuu held his head a bit, "You don't look so good."

"I'm alright," Uryuu said, "It's just a little loud in here."

"Hold on," Karin said, "You might want to cover your ears for a minute."

"Okay," Uryuu said as he did what he was told.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP!" Karin roared, "YOU'RE GIVING ISHIDA-SAN A HEADACHE!"

"Look who's talking," Ichigo said, "You're the one screaming like a banshee!"

"Who are you calling a banshee you idiot!" Karin yelled, "And I told Ishida-san to cover his ears before I yelled."

"Can we all just get along?" Yuzu whined.

"Yes," Karin said, "We're setting a bad example for Ishida-san."

"You were the one who screamed," Ichigo said.

"Yeah to shut you up," Karin retorted, "But whatever, If you two wanna make yourselves look like idiots in front of Ishida-san knock yourselves out." She gently pulled one of Uryuu's hands from his ears, "They should be done screaming by now."

"Thank you," Uryuu said.

Karin then frowned as she placed her hand on Uryuu's forehead, "Otousan," she said, "You should probably take him home. He's got a fever."

Isshin sighed, "I know," He said, "That's why his father told me to drive him to school today."

"You mean his father is actually allowing him to go to school like this?" Karin exclaimed, "What kind of a doctor _is _he?"

"One of the best I know," Isshin said, "He would have taken the day out of work if he felt little Uryuu-kun wasn't well enough to attend school."

"I don't care if he's the best doctor in the entire world," Karin said, "You shouldn't send a sick kid to school."

"I'm really alright," Uryuu said as Isshin pulled up in front of the school, "Thank you Kurosaki-san."

"You're quite welcome, Uryuu-kun," Isshin said.

"See ya dad," Ichigo called.

Isshin sighed as he watched Uryuu walk off. He could tell the child wasn't feeling well enough to be in school but he also knew that Uryuu didn't like to be a burden to others. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Karakura Hospital.

"Put me through to the director please," He said, "No, I will not call back in an hour! I don't _care_ if he's busy tell him it's Kurosaki Isshin! Fine, I'll hold!"

After a few minutes the classical music stopped and the sound of someone picking up a phone was heard, "You need to get better hold music there Ryuuken," Isshin said, "You'll bore someone to death."

"There had better be a good reason why you just pulled me from the ER Isshin," Ryuuken growled.

"I just wanted to let you know that little Uryuu-kun made it to school safe and sound," Isshin said, "Thanks to me."

"You called me for that?" Ryuuken asked. He sighed, "How is he doing this morning? He woke up late I was unable to observe him."

"Uryuu-kun said he was feeling alright," Isshin said, "He didn't talk much once he was in the car but your kid never talks much. He was doing homework when I got to your place and there was no telling him to stay home."

"I see," Ryuuken said, "I wish he would just listen to me for once."

"Well, you certainly don't go about the right ways of talking to your son," Isshin said, "I'm under the impression that you just talk down to poor little Uryuu-kun all the time."

"You're not one to talk either Isshin," Ryuuken said, "You tend to just scream at your son."

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to compete with you," Isshin said, "But anyway, little Uryuu-kun, despite his fever, seemed to be in pretty good spirits this morning. I'm guessing he slept well last night."

"He didn't sleep through the night," Ryuuken said, "But he only woke when the medicine wore off and another dose sent him right back to sleep."

"For Uryuu-kun, I would say he slept exceptionally well," Isshin said, "Maybe I was wrong about the possible pneumonia."

"I hope so," Ryuuken said, "This place has been an absolute nightmare. I can't afford to take more time off right now."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your job," Isshin said, "While I go play "glorified babysitter for a group of kindergarteners." I can pick up Uryuu-kun when I pick up Ichigo if you want me to."

"Would you please?" Ryuuken asked.

"Alright," Isshin said, "But it's gonna cost you."

"You still owe me from when your daughter passed a stomach virus to my son causing him to vomit in my car," Ryuuken said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, alright," Isshin said, "Ishida Ryuuken-_sama_." The sound of a phone being slammed against the base was heard and Isshin sighed, "Well, someone didn't sleep very well last night, he's all cranky."

"Some people aren't happy-go-lucky-idiot all the time like you are," Karin said, "And you did pull him from his job it sounds like."

"Yeah that's true," Isshin said, "Alright! Who's ready for the Zoo!"

* * *

><p>"Oi," Ichigo called as he walked a few paces in front of Uryuu, "What class are you in?"<p>

"Five two," Uryuu said.

"Oh, I'm in five three," Ichigo said, "Hey uh…Sorry if dad's a jerk."

"It's alright," Uryuu said as he reached his class room, "See you around I guess."

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he walked to his class room.

"Ohayo Ishida-kun," One of his classmates called as he sat down at his desk.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Miyamoto-san," Uryuu called back.

"You're so polite Ishida-kun," She said, "You never call me Sakura the way the other boys do. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah," Uryuu said, "I'm just a little tired today."

"That's good," Sakura said, "I was worried when you didn't return to class after you were sent to the nurse yesterday."

"I just had a little bit of a fever," Uryuu said, "I'm feeling a lot better today."

"That's good," Sakura said, "You get sick a lot don't you?"

"Yeah," Uryuu responded.

"But it's pretty amazing that you never fall behind," Sakura said, "You're so smart."

"Thank you," Uryuu said.

"If you need any help with anything you missed yesterday just let me know," Sakura said, "You missed quite a bit. I'll let you borrow my notes during break."

"Okay," Uryuu said as Sakura walked to her seat, _"If I last until break…" _He thought as his head started to hurt again. He sighed and hoped that he could last the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Uryuu sighed as he stared at the test sheet in front of him. He knew all of the words on the paper but he couldn't make sense of any of them. <em>"I should know all these words," <em>Uryuu thought as he held his aching head, _"Why can't a remember any of them?"_

"Ishida-kun," His teacher called, "What's wrong? Are you still not feeling well today?"

"I'm just a little tired," Uryuu said, "And I wasn't able to study yesterday either."

"Alright," The teacher said, "Do you want make this up when you're feeling a little better?"

"Yes please," Uryuu mumbled.

"You can put your head down if you like," She said, "Or do you want to go to the nurse?"

"I'll stay here," Uryuu said as he put his head down, "Thank you."

"Okay," The teacher said, "Let me know if you want to go to the nurse."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Ryuuken held his breath every time the phone rang. Uryuu had gone to school against his orders and he couldn't get out of work. Normally if he got a call from Uryuu's school he could send Isshin to pick the boy up but Isshin was on a field trip.<p>

"Is something wrong Ishida-sensei?" One of the nurses called, "You seem on edge today. Is everything alright?"

"My son is ill," Ryuuken said, "And he insisted on going to school today. He doesn't handle illness well and with the new residents I can't leave."

"If you need someone to pick him up just let me know," The woman said, "I'll go if you need me to."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryuuken said, "I'm stuck supervising the emergency room for the rest of my shift."

"Just let me know," the woman said, "You know where I'll be, Ishida-sensei."

"Thank you," Ryuuken said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Uryuu was glad when lunch break started. He was exhausted and he could sleep during the break. He put his head down next to his bento and shut his eyes. He was achy, his head was pounding and his body temperature wouldn't regulate, he was cold one minute and warm the next."<p>

"Ishida-kun," Sakura said as she walked up to his desk, "Do you want to borrow my notes from yesterday?" Uryuu looked up from his desk, "Ishida-kun, are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't look very well."

"I'm just tired," Uryuu said, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay," Sakura said, "Do you still want to copy my notes?"

"I'll copy them tomorrow," Uryuu muttered, "I just want to put my head down for a little bit."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," Sakura said, "You look a little pale."

"I'll be alright," Uryuu said, "Can you wake me if I fall asleep?"

Sakura sighed as Uryuu put his head back down on his desk. _"I'm worried about him," _She thought.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Sakura walked back up to Uryuu's desks. "Ishida-kun," She called softly, "Wake up. Class is going to start soon."<p>

Uryuu stirred a little bit and looked up, "Miyamoto-san," He muttered, "Thank you."

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"A little bit," Uryuu said as he took a few bites from his bento, "I should be fine."

"Okay," Sakura said, "Are you looking forward to the endurance run practice during gym today?"

"What?" Uryuu gasped, "What do you mean?"

"We have the practice for the endurance run today during P.E. today," Sakura said, "We've been practicing every Wednesday remember?"

"That's right," Uryuu said.

"I really hope you do well," Sakura said, "But I know you will! You always do well with stuff like that."

"Thank you," Uryuu said as he put his head back down, _"I completely forgot about the endurance run," _He thought, _"I hope nothing bad happens today…I really should have stayed home today…I don't feel so well all of a sudden…"_

* * *

><p>Uryuu sighed as he stood at the starting line of the endurance run, <em>"I can't ask to sit out," <em>Uryuu thought, _"They'll know I'm sick if I do that. I'll just take it easy."_

"Ready…go!" The teacher called as he shot the starting pistol.

"Come on Ishida-kun," One of his classmates called, "Let's run together! Honda-kun and I are gonna run together. Come with us!"

"Okay," Uryuu said as he followed his classmates. _"I can do this!" _he thought, _"At least, I hope i can..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey what's wrong Ishida-kun?" One of his friends called halfway through the course.<p>

Uryuu panted hard as he tried to keep his aching legs going. _"What was I thinking?" _Uryuu thought. He wanted to keep running but his illness weakened body just couldn't keep going, "I…I can't…"

"You can't what Ishida-kun?"

"You've been acting kinda strange today, Ishida-kun. Are you okay?"

"I can't…" Uryuu muttered as his knees buckled and his stomach lurched, "I can't…keep going…"

"Huh…Ishida-kun!" Uryuu heard as he collapsed and vomited the little he had eaten that day, "Ishida-kun! Hurry Yamaguchi-kun go get the teacher! Ishida-kun's really sick!"

"Okay!" Yamaguchi called as he ran off.

"Just hold on Ishida-kun."

Uryuu wasn't sure how long he waited for the teacher but it felt like an eternity. He felt about ten times worse than he did earlier. He couldn't breathe, he was in extreme pain and he felt as though he was on fire.

"Ishida-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Honda-kun," The teacher called, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"We don't know," Yamaguchi said, "He said something about not being able to keep going, then he fell and threw up a little bit."

"He's been acting kind of strange all day," Honda said, "He slept all through lunch break today _and _he couldn't take a quiz today."

The teacher knelt down next to Uryuu, "Honda-kun," He said as he placed his hand on Uryuu's forehead, "Go get the nurse. Ishida-kun has a bad fever."

"Hai!" He called as he ran off.

"Ishida-kun," the teacher called as he gently turned the boy on his back, "Can you hear me?"

"H-Hai…" Uryuu muttered.

"Just hold on," The teacher said, "Honda-kun is going to get the nurse."

"Please…" Uryuu muttered, "Please…don't call my father…I can't call him…out of work…he'll yell at me…"

"We have to call your father," The teacher called, "You're sick and you need to go home so you can rest. You should have told me you weren't feeling well. I would have let you sit the practice out."

"I'll lie down in the nurse's office…for the rest…of the…day," Uryuu gasped as tears ran down his face, "Just…don't call…my father…"

"Ishida-kun," The teacher said, "You need to go home and rest. You can't stay in school with the fever you have."

"I did it…yesterday…" Uryuu panted, "Onegai…" He then started coughing violently and continued to gasp for breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I…can't breathe…" Uryuu gasped.

"The nurse is bringing your inhaler," The teacher said as the nurse ran over to the boy, "Just try to relax."

"Ishida-kun," The nurse said as she unbuttoned the shirt Uryuu was wearing and put a thermometer under his arm, "What on earth are you doing here with such a fever." She waited a few minutes and when the small device beeped she gasped, "Call for an ambulance. His fever is well above forty degrees (one hundred four degrees). He needs immediate medical attention. I believe his father is the director of Karakura Hospital, we'll have him taken there."

"_NO! Not there!" _Uryuu's mind screamed as the nurse helped him with his inhaler. He couldn't find the strength the verbally protest, _"Father will get angry with me! Please don't take me there!"_

"Just relax Ishida-kun," The nurse said as she placed a cold compress on the child's forehead, "You'll be alright."

"_No, I won't," _Uryuu's mind screamed, _"You don't know my father!"_

* * *

><p>"Ishida-sensei," One of the nurses called, "We just got a call from your son's school."<p>

"What did they want?" Ryuuken said, "If it's about Uryuu being sick he's just going to have to spend the rest of the day in the nurse's office. I can't leave."

"The call wasn't about your son at all," The nurse said, "Apparently a fifth grader collapsed during gym class due to a high fever and a severe asthma episode."

"How long until they get here?" Ryuuken asked.

"About ten minutes," The nurse said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Call pediatrics and let them know," Ryuuken said, "Depending on how bad the child is we'll send them there when the preliminary treatments are finished."

"Alright," The nurse said.

Ryuuken sighed. He couldn't shake the subconscious feeling of dread that he felt at the moment. He couldn't explain it either but for the first time in his entire career he was apprehensive about a patient. _"Please don't let it be Uryuu."_

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was an extremely stressful and almost painful one for Uryuu. His breathing had eased up a bit but the high fever was still wreaking havoc on his weakened body and he struggled to stay awake.<p>

"Ishida-kun," The school nurse said, "You should sleep a little bit. You'll feel better."

Uryuu weakly shook his head and tried to speak but the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose made it nearly impossible.

"Are you afraid of going to the hospital?" The woman asked.

Uryuu nodded but it wasn't because of the hospital. He was afraid because he knew who would be at the hospital, _"Father will be there," _Uryuu thought, _"I can't let him see me like this…"_

"It will be okay Ishida-kun," The woman said as she stroked the boy's hair, "Everything will be fine."

"_No, it won't," _Uryuu thought as tears streamed down his pale and flushed cheeks, _"You don't know my father! Please! Don't take me to the hospital!"_

* * *

><p>"Ishida-sensei," One of the nurse's called, "The child from Karakura Elementary School is here."<p>

"I'll be right there," Ryuuken called. He looked over at the child that had just been rushed into the emergency room and his worse fear had been realized. He didn't even need to see the child's face to figure out the identity, there was no mistaking the reiatsu he felt. The child was Uryuu.

"Eleven year old male," One of the paramedics called, "Collapsed at school with a forty point five degree (one hundred four point nine) temperature…"

Ryuuken didn't hear the rest of what the EMT said. He had rushed to the trauma room they had prepped for the boy. _"That idiot boy," _He thought, _"Is he trying to kill himself?" _Uryuu was brought into the trauma room and Ryuuken gasped. Uryuu was almost deathly pale and extremely flushed at the same time, the child's breathing was extremely labored despite the oxygen mask, and he was barely conscious. It took nearly all of Ryuuken's will to keep himself composed.

"Should we call the child's parents?" One of the nurses asked, "Here's his backpack."

"There's no need," Ryuuken muttered, "He's my son…"

"He's…you're son?" The young woman asked, "Ishida-sensei do you mean…?"

"Yes," Ryuuken said, "This is my son, Ishida Uryuu." He walked up to the child, "What were you thinking?" He asked softly trying to keep his composure despite the fact that his son had just been rushed to the hospital with a dangerously high fever, "I told you not to go to school today…"

"Otou…san…" Uryuu muttered as he struggled to look up at his father, "Su…sumima…sen…"

"Don't talk Uryuu," Ryuuken ordered, "We'll discuss this later. For now," He said in a gentle tone that Uryuu had never heard from his father before, "Just rest."

"H-hai…" Uryuu muttered as he closed his eyes and slipped into a blissful and pain-free unconsciousness.

"Ishida-sensei," The nurse called, "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to start trying to lower his fever without medication," Ryuuken said, "Did you call pediatrics?"

"Yes," The woman said, "They said that they would prepare a room if necessary."

"Call pediatrics again," Ryuuken said, "I want them to prepare a private room. Then once you get his temperature to stabilize I want you to send him to pediatrics. He's going to stay there for overnight observation."

"Wakarimashita," The woman said, "Ano, Ishida-sensei where are you going?"

"I have something I need to attend to," Ryuuken said, "I'll be back before you send him to pediatrics."

The young woman sighed as Ryuuken left the room, "You're going to go for a smoke aren't you?" She muttered under her breath, "I don't blame you one bit Ishida-sensei. I would be a nervous wreck if I ever saw my child in this situation." She then started trying to lower the child's temperature.

* * *

><p>Ryuuken sighed as he fiddled with the cigarette between his fingers. <em>"At least now I can keep my eye on my son," <em>He thought as he pulled out his cell phone, _"Isshin should be back by now."_ He dialed the number for Isshin's cell phone and waited.

"_Moshi, mooooshi! Kurosaki desuuu!"_

"You do that on purpose don't you, Isshin?" Ryuuken asked.

"Do what?" Isshin asked innocently, "So why is the Great Ishida Ryuuken-sama calling me for the fifth time in two days?"

"You don't have to pick Uryuu up from school today," Ryuuken said.

"You mean you were able to get out of work to pick him up from school?" Isshin asked.

"No," Ryuuken said, "Uryuu was rushed to the hospital about ten minutes ago."

"Ryuuken…What happened?" Isshin asked in a strangely serious tone, "Is he alright?"

"He collapsed during his physical education class," Ryuuken said, "His temperature is forty point five (one hundred four point nine) and he's in the middle of a severe asthma attack. The last time he was like this…"

"He slipped into a coma for a few days didn't he?" Isshin asked, "I remember that. It was only a few months after his mother…"

"I know," Ryuuken said, "I feel like this is my fault Isshin."

"Can't argue with you there Ryuuken," Isshin said.

"You're not helping," Ryuuken growled, "I should have taken the day out of work. My son would still be ill but, he wouldn't be in need of hospitalization."

"I hope everything works out," Isshin said, "But little Uryuu-kun's strong like his father. He'll pull through. Call me if you need anything at all even if all you need is a little moral support."

"Thank you Isshin," Ryuuken said, "I should get back to the ER."

"Yes you should," Isshin said, "Little Uryuu-kun needs you now more than ever. Just put up with caring for him for a few days. Then once he's healthy again you can go back to how the two of you normally are. I'll try to stop by in a few hours. Talk to you later Ryuuken."

Ryuuken sighed as he pocketed his cell phone and extinguished his cigarette. He then walked back into the room where his son was being treated, "Kawamura-san, how is he doing?" He asked the young woman.

"His fever is slowly coming down," She said, "We've managed to get it down to forty point three degrees (one hundred four point five). His breathing is improving a bit as well."

"You can stop trying to lower his fever for now," Ryuuken said, "Pediatrics can handle the rest."

"Are you sure?" The woman asked, "His fever is still very high."

"Something like this happened once before," Ryuuken said, "Uryuu's temperature was lowered too quickly and it sent him into shock. He was in a coma for four days."

"That's awful," The woman said, "But are you sure it's alright?"

"It will be fine," Ryuuken said, "Get him up to pediatrics. I'll see if I can get someone to cover my shift here."

"Alright," The woman said, "Don't worry. Your son is in good hands with me."

"Thank you Kawamura-san." Ryuuken said as he tried to figure out just what he was going to do until Uryuu recovered.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Poor little Uryuu-kun he should have taken his father's advice. They're so stubborn, both of them. I know Ryuuken might have been a tiny bit out of character towards but I think every parent would be completely flipping out in that situation. I'm not sure if the little scene with the Kurosaki family was in character but I tried my best. The next chapter should be up in about a week or so, I have a few older fics that need my attention. But just sit tight and I'll have the next chapter up in no time.<p>

Japanese Translations and culture notes:

_Minna-san_: Everyone.

_Demo_: But

_Bento_: A traditional Japanese lunch box.

'_tousan_: An informal way of saying dad.

_Ichi-nii_: Karin's way of addressing Ichigo.

_Oi_: Hey

_Ohayo:_ Shortened version of Good Morning. Usually translated as just "Morning"

_Ohayo Gozaimasu_: Good Morning

_Ishida-sensei_: In Japan doctors, writers and teachers all take the honorific _sensei_. Here it's translated as "Doctor Ishida."

_Hai_: Yes or okay

_Onegai_: Please

"_Otou…san" Otousan_: Father

"_Su…sumima…sen…" Sumimasen_: A formal way of saying "I'm sorry."

_Wakarimashita: _Understood

_Ano: _Um

_Moshi moshi_: The traditional Japanese telephone greeting (Isshin makes it a little obnoxious here)

I used a lot of Japanese in this chapter but like I said in the first chapter I studied Japanese for two years in college. And while I have watched seasons three though seven of Bleach in English, that was three some odd years ago. After Adult Swim went back to season one I watched the entire series in Japanese. Until next time, Ja ne, minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	3. Hanging in There

Konnichiwa minna-san! It took me a little while to get this chapter done. I have several other active fics that I've been working on as well. This chapter is a little shorter than the first two but it works for this chapter. This chapter does have a tiny spoiler in it but only if you haven't read volume twenty-one of the manga or seen episode one hundred eleven of the anime. Aside from that and the tiny bit of swearing in this chapter, I don't have anything else to say about this chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. There are some minor original characters in this but I'm not sure if they'll be making another appearances.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Hanging in There<p>

Several hours after Uryuu had been admitted to his father's hospital, Isshin entered the room the small boy was resting in. Isshin sighed as his eyes fell on the man sitting in the corner of the room his gazed locked on the dark-haired boy lying motionless in the bed and his head in his hands.

"You look nearly as bad as little Uryuu-kun there Ryuuken," Isshin said.

"Isshin," Ryuuken said as he looked up, "When did you get here?"

"Wow," Isshin said, "No pissed off witty comeback? You must be stressed." He looked at the child in the bed and sighed. Uryuu was quite a bit smaller than most boys his age and right now the child looked almost impossibly small in the hospital bed. Not to mention that the boy's father looked like he aged about twenty years in the past twenty hours. "How is he?"

Ryuuken sighed, "His temperature is forty point one (one hundred four point two)," He said, "His breathing and heart rate are finally back to normal though. Both were much too quick when he was first brought here."

"That's good," Isshin said, "Is there any chance of him slipping into a coma like the last time?"

"The only reason why he slipped into a coma the last time is because the idiot who did the initial treatment for his fever practically dropped him in a bath of ice." Ryuuken said, "He wasn't rushed to my hospital that's for sure. My staff wouldn't make such a mistake."

"That's right," Isshin said, "You don't allow for mistakes of any kind. So is little Uryuu-kun gonna be okay?"

"He should be fine," Ryuuken said, "I still don't know what possessed him to participate in an endurance run in such a condition."

"I still don't know what possessed you to come to work today and leave your sick eleven year old son to attend school." Isshin shot back, "Both of you have made some really dumb decisions today."

"And where are your kids?" Ryuuken asked choosing to ignore Isshin's retort.

"They're waiting in the car," Isshin said proudly.

"And you're getting on _my _case for mydecisions?" Ryuuken asked, "You are an absolute idiot Kurosaki Isshin."

"I'm just kidding," Isshin said, "They're in the waiting room so I can't stay long. I just wanted to see how Uryuu-kun was doing."

"He should be fine," Ryuuken said, "I'm just a little concerned that he hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, you said his temperature spiked to forty point five (one hundred four point nine) when he got here right?" Isshin asked, "And didn't you tell me yesterday that Uryuu-kun doesn't take well to illness? I mean the kid was on the verge of collapse with just a mid-grade fever last night. His temperature is still dangerously high Ryuuken. I'm sure you'll agree that it's better if he stays asleep right now."

"You're right," Ryuuken said, "If Uryuu was to wake up now he would just cry."

"Yes," Isshin said, "And we all know how much you _love_ crying children. Well I should get going. Take care of little Uryuu-kun _and_ yourself Ryuuken. I remember what happened the last time this happened. Once little Uryuu-kun was finally feeling better you had to take another few days off because you were sick."

"I remember that," Ryuuken said softly, "I've arranged things so that I will be overseeing the pediatric ward while Uryuu's here. The assistant director has also agreed to step in for me until Uryuu recovers."

"If I didn't know any better Ryuuken, I would say that you were actually _worried_ about little Uryuu-kun."

"Don't be ridiculous Isshin," Ryuuken snapped. _"What if it was one of your children?" _He decided not to add.

"Just remember," Isshin said, "Right now Uryuu-kun needs his father more than he needs a doctor. Comfort him please. I know it's a foreign concept to you but for once, show your son _some_ compassion. Then once he feels better, you can go right back to that block of ice you normally are."

"Hilarious Isshin," Ryuuken said. He could hear at least two children in the process of starting a major shouting match, "Now, I think you had better attend to your children before they turn a hospital waiting room into a battlefield."

"Ah you hear them too?" Isshin asked as he turned for the door.

"I think the entire hospital can hear them," Ryuuken retorted.

"Now remember Ryuuken," Isshin said, "Get eight hours of sleep, eat three balanced meals and take one shower a day."

"I think I know how to take care of myself," Ryuuken said as he followed Isshin out to the waiting room.

"Yeah," Isshin said sarcastically, "I wonder about that sometimes. Need I remind you of what happened the last time Uryuu-kun got this sick, again?"

"No," Ryuuken said bluntly.

"Shinjirarenai!" A young boy with vivid orange hair cried as the two men walked out to the waiting room, "Dad's friend really _is _a real person!"

Ryuuken glared at Isshin, who immediately started to sweat, "Ichigo doesn't believe things that he can't see," Isshin said sheepishly, "He kept asking if you were a real person. You know how kids are."

"I'm guessing your children don't have very high expectations of you," Ryuuken said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No, we don't," Karin answered, "Can we _go _now?"

"Yes," Isshin said, "I'll stop by tomorrow while the kids are in school. Call me when he wakes or if he gets worse. I'll see you later Ryuuken."

"Thank you for stopping by," Ryuuken said.

"Remember to take care of yourself!" Isshin called.

Ryuuken nodded and went back to his son's room to monitor the boy during the night.

* * *

><p>Ryuuken sighed as the sun started to rise. He had been up all night monitoring Uryuu. The child's condition hadn't changed much at all. Uryuu's fever had finally dropped below forty (one hundred four), however it was that night that Ryuuken learned that sleeping children do indeed cry. He had watched tears silently stream down the boy's flushed face for several hours.<p>

"Ishida-sensei," One of the nurses called as she walked into the room, "Were you here all night?"

"I was," Ryuuken said as he stood.

"You're such a good parent," The woman said, "Ishida-kun is very lucky. How was he last night?"

"He didn't wake up at all," Ryuuken said.

"Okay," The woman said as she started a quick check-up on the boy, "His fever dropped quite a bit over night. It's thirty-nine point eight (one hundred three point seven) degrees. If he wakes up today are you going to discharge him tomorrow?"

"No," Ryuuken said, "If he wakes up today I'll discharge him in two days. I want him to have an extra day to rest here."

"I see," The woman said, "What time does your shift start today, Ishida-sensei?"

"Midday," Ryuuken responded, "I will be returning to my office so I can get a little bit of sleep. If anything happens to him, come and get me right away. If a man by the name of Kurosaki Isshin stops by tell him to stay here and tell him not to come looking for me."

"I'll see you later then Ishida-sensei," The woman said, "I'll make sure that there is always someone in the room with your son."

"Thank you," Ryuuken said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Isshin walked into Uryuu's hospital room.<p>

"Ah Ryuuken's not here huh?" He said to the nurse in the room.

"I believe he's in his office," The woman said, "But I don't think he wants to be disturbed. I think he might be sleeping."

"Good he took my advice," Isshin said, "Do you know what time he went to bed?"

"I believe the head nurse said that he left at five this morning," The woman said.

"Did he say what time his shift starts today?" Isshin asked.

"He said midday," The woman said, "I was also instructed to tell you to stay here and not go looking for him."

"Figures," Isshin said, "At least he's getting some sleep. I'm gonna guess that he stayed up all night."

"He did," The woman said.

Isshin sighed, "So enough about Ryuuken," Isshin said, "How's little Uryuu-kun doing?"

"He's hanging in there," The woman said, "He hasn't woken up since he was brought in yesterday afternoon, however his fever is down to thirty-nine point seven (one hundred three point five) degrees."

"How have you been lowering his fever?" Isshin asked.

"Ishida-sensei gave us instructions to not use fever reducers until Ishida-kun wakes up," The woman said, "We've been using cold compresses changed every twenty minutes and sponge baths every hour."

"Leave it to Ryuuken to use old fashioned methods," Isshin said, "But Uryuu-kun's fever is down nearly a degree (a degree and a half) since yesterday, I'm guessing it's working."

"Of course it's working," Ryuuken said as he entered the room, "It's best to let a fever fall naturally."

"And yet _who_ sent me to the store to buy his son acetaminophen the other night?" Isshin asked.

"Uryuu was going to cry all night if I didn't give him medicine for his fever," Ryuuken said, "When he wakes up I'll allow for a low dose fever reducer."

"You just don't want him to cry," Isshin said.

"I watched him cry in his sleep for about three hours last night," Ryuuken said as he checked his watch, "My shift is about to start. You can stay here if you want but if you cause any kind of trouble, I _will _throw you out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Isshin said as he saluted the other man.

* * *

><p>Isshin had been watching Uryuu for about three hours when the boy started stirring. He rushed to the bedside and the boy opened his deep blue eyes.<p>

"Hey there kid," Isshin said softly as he stroked Uryuu's warm, sweaty cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Kurosaki…san…?" Uryuu whispered, "Doko…"

"You're in the hospital," Isshin said, "You got really sick during school yesterday remember?" Uryuu nodded, "Hold on, I'm going to go call for your father."

Isshin walked out of Uryuu's room and spotted Ryuuken at the nurse's station, "Ryuuken," He called.

"I thought I told you to stay in Uryuu's room," Ryuuken said.

"I know you did," Isshin said, "But Uryuu-kun just woke up."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Ryuuken said as he rushed off to his son's room.

"I tried," Isshin said as he ran off after Ryuuken, "But you started your pissed off lecture too soon."

"Uryuu," Ryuuken said softly as he knelt down at his son's bedside, "Can you sit up?" Uryuu nodded a bit and attempted to prop himself up a bit. However the child was weak and he ended up falling back against Isshin's arms.

"You can't expect him to be able to sit up just yet Ryuuken," Isshin said as he propped the boy up, "He's been unconscious for an entire day."

"Take a deep breath Uryuu," Ryuuken said as he pressed a stethoscope to Uryuu's chest, "Again…and again." He rolled Uryuu's right sleeve up and took a syringe out of his pocket, "I'm going to give you something for your fever."

Uryuu nodded and shut his eyes, "I want…to go home…" He moaned, "I don't want to stay here…"

"You don't have a choice Uryuu," Ryuuken said, "You're too sick to be discharged. And I'm not about to discharge you before you're ready because that will accomplish absolutely nothing. You'll just end up in the hospital again."

"Go easy on him Ryuuken," Isshin said as Uryuu started to cry, "He's sick. He needs comforting now not whatever you're giving the poor kid."

"How I choose to talk to my son is my decision Isshin," Ryuuken said as he checked Uryuu's temperature, "Good it's gone down again."

"What is it?" Isshin asked as he sponged Uryuu's forehead with a cold cloth.

"Thirty-nine point six (one hundred three point three) degrees," Ryuuken said, "With any luck it will be under thirty-nine and a half (one hundred three) by morning."

"But you have to remember, his fever will probably spike later tonight," Isshin said, "Fevers are always higher at night."

"As a doctor I think I know that," Ryuuken said, "Uryuu, are you hungry?" The boy shook his head, "Get some sleep then. I already know you're not going to sleep well tonight."

Uryuu nodded and shut his eyes.

"Would it _kill_ you to be a little nicer to your son?" Isshin said, "I know you're a huge advocate of the whole no weakness mentality but there's only so far you can push that before your son starts to hate you."

"Let him hate me then," Ryuuken said, "At least I'll know I didn't raise a weak son. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my job."

Isshin sighed as the other man walked from the room, "It's really no wonder your son is the way he is Ryuuken," He said softly as he replaced the cold compress to the boy's forehead.

"Kurosaki-san," Uryuu whispered as he opened his eyes again.

"What is it Uryuu-kun?" Isshin asked softly, "What can I do for you?"

"Can I get something to drink?" Uryuu whispered.

"Sure thing Uryuu-kun," Isshin said, "Just hold on a minute." He walked over to the small refrigerator in the room and took out a water bottle and a straw, "Here you go Uryuu-kun." He held the water bottle up to the small boy.

"Arigatou Kurosaki-san…" Uryuu muttered as he shut his eyes.

"You're welcome kid," Isshin said, "Get some sleep. You're father is right, you need to get some rest."

Uryuu nodded and slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Around supper one of the nurses walked into Uryuu's room and found that the boy had woken up again.<p>

"Ishida-kun," She greeted, "How are you feeling?" The boy just shrugged a bit, "You're still feeling pretty sick aren't you?" Uryuu nodded a bit, "Well the good thing is your fever has gone down quite a bit. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry," Uryuu responded softly.

"You should try to eat a little something Ishida-kun," The woman said, "You need to keep your strength up."

"Hai…" Uryuu mumbled.

"Alright," She said, "I'll be right back." She left the room and a few minutes later she returned with a tray with plain rice and grape gelatin on it, "There you are Ishida-kun eat what you can okay."

"Hai, itadakimasu," The child muttered as he picked up the chopsticks. After he had eaten less than half of what had been given to him he put the chopsticks down, "Gochisousama."

"Are you all set?" The woman asked. Uryuu nodded and shut his eyes, "Alright, try to get some rest."

"Arigatou," Uryuu mumbled as he slipped back into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ryuuken sighed as he watched his son restlessly toss and turn in his sleep. Uryuu's temperature had fallen a little under thirty-nine point five (one hundred three) degrees but around midnight the child's fever had spiked right back up to thirty-nine point seven (on hundred three point five). And once again Ryuuken watched as his son silently cried in his sleep.<p>

"Ishida-sensei," One of the nurses called as she peeked her head in the room, "Can I get you or your son anything?"

"That won't be necessary," Ryuuken said, "Thank you."

"Alright," The woman said, "You know what to do if you need anything."

Ryuuken nodded and went back to watching his son. Then a few minutes later Uryuu stirred and Ryuuken cursed inwardly as he felt the reiatsu of a hollow. _"Please stay asleep," _Ryuuken thought as Uryuu moaned a bit.

"Otousan…" Uryuu moaned, "There's…a hollow…"

"I know," Ryuuken said, _"Damn, it's close…"_ He thought as he looked out the window and spotted the hollow about three meters (about ten feet) from the hospital room, _"It senses Uryuu's weakened reiatsu and it's looking for a quick meal. At this rate I don't have time to wait for the Shinigami but…"_ He glanced at his son. Uryuu was now awake and crying. He had already told his son that he had long since abandoned his abilities as a Quincy. But when his father, Ishida Souken, had been killed he had regained his once lost powers. The hollow roared and there was a spike in its reiatsu, _"Shit…it's going to attack…"_

"Get rid of it…" Uryuu sobbed as he clutched his head and curled up, "Please…get rid of it…please sensei…sensei…get rid of it!"

Ryuuken sighed again and summoned his bow, _"Uryuu's crying and he doesn't have his glasses on,"_ He thought as he opened the window, _"Odds are he won't notice."_ He summoned an arrow and with deadly accuracy he struck the hollow in the head killing it. He dropped his bow and walked up to his son's bedside.

"Is it gone?" Uryuu whimpered as he started to relax.

"Yes, it's gone," Ryuuken said as he made sure the hollow's wild reiatsu didn't harm the child in any way.

"What was that light?" Uryuu asked.

"It was probably Byakurai or Soukatsui," Ryuuken lied as he readied a syringe.

"What's that?" Uryuu asked as his father injected him with a low dose fever reducer.

"They're Shinigami techniques called Kidou," Ryuuken said, "It's similar to Gintou. Now stop asking questions and get some sleep."

Uryuu nodded and shut his eyes.

Ryuuken sighed as he returned to the chair he had been sitting in. Staying up to monitor his son for three nights in a row was starting to take its toll on him. He was exhausted and he knew that the next time he would be able to get some sleep wouldn't come until three in the afternoon, but that was only if he was lucky.

"Otousan…" Uryuu moaned.

"What is it?" Ryuuken asked.

"My stomach…" The child whimpered as he clutched his stomach, "I think…I'm gonna…be sick…"

Ryuuken sighed as he rushed to the boy's bed and grabbed the small basin that was on the table. He attempted to get it to the boy in time but was unsuccessful, "Hold on Uryuu," Ryuuken said as the child coughed and dry heaved. He walked out of the room and to the nurse's station.

"Ishida-sensei," One of the women sitting at the desk, "What can I do for you?"

"My son just vomited all over himself and the bed," Ryuuken said, "I'm going to need some assistance."

"Alright," The woman said, "We'll be right there."

Ryuuken walked back into his son's room and took a spare pair of pajamas and clean sheets out of a small cabinet in the room. He walked up to Uryuu and removed the soiled shirt from the now sobbing child and placed the clean one on, "Relax Uryuu," he said as he lifted the boy from the bed, "You're going to make yourself feel sicker if you don't calm down." The two women walked into the room.

"Is he alright, Ishida-sensei?" One of the women stripped the soiled sheets from the bed.

"He'll be fine," Ryuuken said, "I know he was awake around supper, was he given anything to eat?"

"Yes he was," The other woman said, "He ate some of the rice and gelatin that he was given. Why do you ask?"

"He has trouble keeping food down when he's this ill," Ryuuken said.

"Should we hold off on giving him food until his fever falls?" The woman asked.

"No," Ryuuken said, "But from now on, only give him food if he asks for it. Don't force him to eat."

"Alright, I'll make sure to add that to his charts." The woman said as she finished changing the sheets, "We're all set Ishida-sensei."

"Thank you," Ryuuken said as he carefully placed Uryuu's sleeping form in the bed, "With any luck he'll stay asleep for the rest of the night.

"Let us know if you need anything else," One of the women called.

"I will," Ryuuken responded. He then sighed as placed a cold cloth on his son's forehead and he returned to the chair where he would spend the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Both Uryuu and Ryuuken have it pretty rough in this chapter. Ryuuken's less than stellar sleeping habits are catching up with him and little Uryuu's still sick. Isshin, as usual, provides the much needed comic relief but I think that's also his main role in the manga for the time being. I know that in the manga Ryuuken doesn't reveal that he still has his Quincy powers until Uryuu is about to be killed by two hollows but that doesn't mean that he didn't have them for a while before then. And, thanks to Isshin, there's a good chance that Ryuuken does know something about the Kidou.<p>

Japanese Translations and culture notes:

_Minna-san_: Everyone.

_Shinjirarenai_: I don't believe it!

_Ishida-sensei_: Doctor Ishida

_Doko_: Where

_Arigatou_: Thank you

_Hai_: Yes

_Itadakimasu_: Said before every meal usually translates to "I am about to eat."

_Gochisousama_: Said after each meal, roughly translates to "Thank you for the meal."

_Otousan_: Father

_Shinigami_: Japanese for "Death God." In Bleach it translates to "Soul Reaper."

_Sensei_: Sensei has a number of meanings. In the original Japanese version of Bleach Uryuu almost always calls his grandfather, Ishida Souken, Sensei translated to Master.

_Byakurai: _Hadou (Way of Destruction) number four. Translates as "Pale Lightning."

_Soukatsui_: Hadou number thirty-three. Translates as "Blue Fire, Crash Down."

_Kidou_: The term for the spells the Shinigami use. Translated as "Demon Arts."

I hoped you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be up in the next few weeks or so, so just hang tight for a bit! Until next time! Ja ne (see ya!)

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	4. Getting Better and Getting Worse

Konnichiwa minna-san! It took me a little while to get this chapter done but I've had a hectic week. Like in the last chapter there is a bit of swearing but compared to some of my other fics it's relatively low key. I don't have much to say about this chapter so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. There are some minor original characters in this but I'm not sure if they'll be making another appearances.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Getting Better and Getting Worse<p>

Uryuu woke up to a pale light filtering in from the window. At first he was a little confused and panicked slightly when he didn't recognize his surrounding and then he remembered that he was in the hospital. He looked around the room and spotted a blurry inert figure sitting in a chair across the room. After squinting a bit he recognized the figure as his father.

"Otousan…" Uryuu barely whispered. He cleared his dry throat and tried again, "Otousan."

Ryuuken stirred and opened his brown eyes, "Uryuu…" He muttered groggily, "You're awake." He stood up and walked up to the bed. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and handed the boy his glasses, "Your fever has gone down again. I'll get one of the nurses, just wait here."

"Otousan," Uryuu said as he got a good look at his father, "Are you alright? You look really tired."

"I'm fine," Ryuuken said as he walked out of the room.

"You don't look fine…" Uryuu muttered to himself.

A few moments later Ryuuken reentered the room followed by one of the nurses, "Good morning Ishida-kun," She greeted with a smile, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling alright," Uryuu responded.

"That's good." The woman as she started a checkup, "It sounds to me like you had a rough night Ishida-kun. Ishida-sensei, his temperature is down to thirty-nine point three (one hundred two point eight)."

Ryuuken nodded and sighed in relief, "I'll be leaving him in your care Kimura-san," He said, "I'm going to get ready for my shift."

"Alright," The woman said, "Don't worry; your son is in good hands with me."

Uryuu sighed as his father left the room, "Kimura-san," he said, "Is my father okay? He looks really tired."

"Your father has been watching you when he hasn't been working," The woman said, "He's kept vigil for the past two nights. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'll have a little something," Uryuu said, "Maybe some toast and juice."

"Okay," The woman said, "I'll be back shortly."

When she walked back in the room she found Uryuu vacantly staring out the window, "Is something wrong Ishida-kun?" She asked.

"Iie," Uryuu said, "Nandemonai."

"I brought you some toast and apple juice," The nurse said, "Your father mentioned that orange juice upsets your stomach."

"Thank you Kimura-san," Uryuu said as she placed the tray on the boy's lap.

"You're very welcome Ishida-kun," The woman said.

"I'm all set," Uryuu said after he had eaten a little less than half of what had been brought to him.

"Okay," The woman said, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Uryuu said as he handed his glasses to the woman, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Okay," The woman said with a smile, "If you need anything at all just page me."

Uryuu nodded and slipped back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Isshin was not happy the next time he saw Ryuuken. The latter was leaning against the nurses' station with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. Isshin could tell that Ryuuken hadn't slept in a few days without looking at the other man's face.<p>

"So what happened to taking care of yourself huh?" Isshin said casually as he stopped just behind the other man startling him, "You look like shit. How many nights has it been since you got a decent amount of sleep?"

"Who let you in here?" Ryuuken growled.

"No one," Isshin said, "I walked through the front door, got in the elevator and got off at this floor. I was on my way to Uryuu-kun's room when I spotted you and I decided to make a pit-stop. Besides all the nurses know me here. And you didn't answer my question."

"Remind me to get new nurses who don't know who you are," Ryuuken said as he rubbed his eyes then replaced his glasses, "I don't think it's any of your business to ask how long I've gone without sleep."

"Have you slept at all since little Uryuu-kun got sick?" Isshin asked, "You look like you're about half dead Ryuuken."

"He had a rough night last night," Ryuuken said as he practically dragged Isshin to his son's room, "First he was nearly attacked by a hollow. Then because he was forced to eat during supper, about ten minutes after the hollow attack, he threw up."

"You actually allowed a Shinigami to assist you?" Isshin asked, "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Ishida Ryuuken-sama would accept the assistance of a Shinigami!"

"Keep your voice down Isshin," Ryuuken growled, "I exterminated the hollow myself. I didn't have time to wait for that idiot Shinigami to deal with the problem. Uryuu was panicking and if I had waited for that moron to show up it would have attacked."

"Did Uryuu-kun notice?" Isshin asked.

"He was crying and he didn't have his glasses on," Ryuuken said, "All he saw was the blue flash of light. I told him that it was either Byakurai or Soukatsui and he didn't question it."

"You must have been thankful for the kid's poor vision," Isshin said, "Because _that_ one would have been a doozy to explain. You told him straight out that you didn't want anything to do with the Quincy and yet you're still exterminating hollows. Are you ever going to tell Uryuu-kun that you still have your powers?"

"Are you done being obnoxious? I have to get back to my job if you don't mind," Ryuuken said, "Stay here and don't cause any trouble."

"Aye aye sir!" Isshin said as he saluted.

"Cut it out Isshin," Ryuuken snapped as he walked from the room.

"I think someone needs to take a nap," Isshin muttered, "Or sleep for about a day. Or for however long it takes to get you out of that god-awful mood you're in. Just don't come crying to me when you collapse from exhaustion."

* * *

><p>"Ah Kurosaki-sensei," One of the nurses called as she entered the room a few hours later, "You're back again today I see."<p>

"Please," Isshin said, "Don't call me sensei. I'm not practicing right now. Hearing the word sensei after my name just sounds weird right now."

"You may not be practicing but you're still a doctor," The woman said, "Would you rather me call you Kurosaki-san then?"

"Yes please," Isshin said, "So how's the kid holding up?"

"He's doing better," The woman said, "According to this, he had a little bit to eat this morning which is good. His temperature is down to thirty-nine (one hundred two point two) and I believe Ishida-sensei is going to discharge him tomorrow."

"That's good," Isshin said, "Maybe once Uryuu-kun's released from the hospital Ryuuken will get some sleep."

"The assistant director tried to tell him to take the day off," The woman said, "But he wouldn't have it. He looks absolutely awful right now. All of the nurses are keeping a very close eye on Ishida-sensei right now. Some of the other nurses have even started taking bets as to when Ishida-sensei is going to collapse."

"I woulda forced him to take a day off if it was me," Isshin said, "And if he refused I would have knocked him out. He's gonna make himself sick again. Honestly, Ryuuken brings the term workaholic to a whole new meaning. And I don't blame you for taking bets, I'd be doing the same thing."

"He's doing the best that he can," The woman said, "He is raising Ishida-kun on his own. It's a shame about what happened to his wife…"

"I know," Isshin said, "She was a wonderful woman. She was taken from her husband and young son much too soon. Ryuuken hasn't been the same since. He blames himself the same way I blame myself for my wife's death."

"Do you have any children?" The woman asked.

"I have a son about Uryuu-kun's age and two six year old daughters," Isshin said.

"You must have your hands full then," The woman said, "Do your six year olds attend kindergarten?"

"Yes they do," Isshin said, "And my son is in the fifth grade."

"I wish you the best of luck Kurosaki-san," The woman said, "I have to go continue my rounds."

"Alright," Isshin said, "I'll call if the kid needs anything and let me know if anything happens to his father as well."

The woman nodded as she left the room.

A few minutes later Uryuu started to stir.

"Hey there kid," Isshin greeted as Uryuu opened his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Kurosaki-san," Uryuu asked at the black haired man handed him his glasses, "You're back?"

"Of course," Isshin said, "I mean someone has to keep you company and I _know_ your father isn't spending any quality time with you."

"He spent all last night watching me," Uryuu said, "At least that what Kimura-san told me."

"I figured that's what he did," Isshin said, "So aside from sleeping what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Uryuu replied.

"You must be bored," Isshin said as he took a small device out of his pocket, "Here, I brought you a little something to help keep you occupied."

"This is Kurosaki-kun's video game system," Uryuu said, "But isn't he going to want to play it?"

"Eh Ichigo," Isshin said, "He probably won't realize it's gone. He'll probably just assume that he lost it again."

"I see…" Uryuu muttered, "Thank you for bringing this for me but father doesn't let me play video games."

"I'm sure he won't mind in this case," Isshin said, "You're in the hospital after all Uryuu-kun. How about I talk to him about it?"

"Talk to me about what?" Ryuuken said as he entered the room.

"Speak of the devil," Isshin said, "Just the person I wanted to see."

"What do you want Isshin?" Ryuuken asked as he walked up to the boy's bed, "What did you give my son?"

"It's a video game system," Isshin said, "It's Ichigo's and I figured why not bring it for Uryuu-kun to play with while he's here."

"Whatever," Ryuuken said as he started a checkup on his son.

"Hold on a sec!" Isshin exclaimed, "You're letting him do something he isn't normally allowed to do? Are you feeling okay Ryuuken?"

"I'm fine," Ryuuken said, "Keep your voice down. He was only going to play it anyway if I left him at your house." He turned to his son, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Uryuu said.

"Alright," Ryuuken said, "I'll have someone bring you some rice. Your temperature is down to thirty-eight point eight (one hundred one point eight). If you sleep well tonight I'll discharge you tomorrow."

Isshin sighed as Ryuuken left the room, "He really needs to get some sleep," He said, "He's going to make himself sick."

"So you think so too?" Uryuu asked.

"Oh yeah," Isshin said, "This has happened before. He made himself sick the last time you were hospitalized."

"I see..."

"Good afternoon Ishida-kun," One of the nurses greeted, "It's good to see you awake. Your father told me to bring you a little something to eat. I brought you some rice, apple juice and some cherry gelatin. Eat what you can okay. If you need anything else tell Kurosaki-sensei and he'll page me."

"Thank you," Uryuu said softly as he started to eat.

"How many times do I have to tell them?" Isshin grumbled, "Don't call me "Kurosaki-sensei" it makes me feel weird."

"You are a doctor Kurosaki-san," Uryuu said.

"But I'm not practicing," Isshin said, "I could see if I was an active doctor but I haven't worked in a hospital in years."

"You're still a doctor," Uryuu responded.

"You're so stubborn kid," Isshin said, "You must get your stubborn nature from your father."

The two sat in silence for another few minutes until Uryuu put the spoon he had been using, "Kurosaki-san, I'm finished."

"Okay," Isshin said, "Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yeah," Uryuu said.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" The head nurse called as she rushed into the room.

"Don't call me sensei!" Kurosaki responded loudly, "What is it? What's wrong with Ryuuken?"

"How did you know it was for Ishida-sensei?" She asked.

"Just a feeling," Isshin said. He had felt the drastic drop Ryuuken's reiatsu, "So did he finally collapse?"

"Yes," The woman said, "Which is why we need your help. Hayaku!"

"Alright," Isshin said as he rushed from the room, "I'll be right back kid."

* * *

><p>Isshin sighed as he knelt down next to Ryuuken's unconscious form, "I tried to tell you that something like this was gonna happen," He said, "But you didn't want to listen to me."<p>

"Otousan!"

Isshin turned around and saw Uryuu standing about two meters (six and a half feet) from his father, "Go back to bed Uryuu-kun," he called.

"What's wrong with him!" Uryuu called. From what Isshin could see the kid was on the verge of tears.

"He's exhausted," Isshin called back, "He'll be alright just get back to bed before he has another excuse to yell at me."

"Yell at you for what?" Ryuuken muttered as he came to and tried to sit up.

"You might not want to do that just yet," Isshin advised, "You kinda passed out."

"I didn't faint," Ryuuken said, "I just lost my balance."

"Yeah alright," Isshin said as he watched one of the nurses as she led Uryuu back to his room, "I'll believe that one the day you start taking care of your son the way I take care of my children."

"That will never happen," Ryuuken said.

"Exactly," Isshin said, "You're taking the rest of the day off."

"And who is this coming from?" Ryuuken asked as he managed to sit up.

"It's coming from me," Isshin said as he helped the shorter man to his feet, "Now, we're going to go to your son's room so you can apologize for scaring the shit out of him then I'm taking you up to your office so you can get some sleep. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're being ridiculous Isshin," Ryuuken said, "I'm alright."

"I find that hard to believe," Isshin said as he prevented Ryuuken from falling to the floor again, "You look just about as sick as little Uryuu-kun did the other night. I will sedate you if I have to, don't think I won't. I'm sure some of the nurses here would be more than happy to assist me in that."

Ryuuken sighed, "Alright fine," He said as he finally allowed Isshin to help him, "Did Uryuu eat?"

"He did," Isshin said, "But you're not going to worry about that now. Right now you're going to worry about yourself. Uryuu-kun is going to be fine, you on the other hand need to get some serious rest."

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this Isshin," Ryuuken said.

"I'm making a big deal over it because who's gonna take care of little Uryuu-kun if you get sick too?" Isshin asked.

"I can just drop him off at your house," Ryuuken said, "Then he's your problem."

"Nice Ryuuken, real nice" Isshin said as he led the other man to Uryuu's room, "Now, what do you have to say to little Uryuu-kun?"

"I'll be fine," Ryuuken said.

"What he _means _to say is that he's sorry for making you worry," Isshin said, "And he's going to go get some rest now."

Uryuu looked up from the video game and nodded, "Thank you Kurosaki-san," He said.

"You're very welcome Uryuu-kun," Isshin said. He then turned to the other man, "Alright Ryuuken, bedtime."

Uryuu couldn't help but laugh a little but as he watched Isshin drag his father off, "Take care of him Kurosaki-sensei." He said softy.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ryuuken," Isshin said after he got to the other man's office, "Get some sleep so you don't pass out again. Then go home, make yourself something to eat then go to bed. Do you hear me?"<p>

"Seeing that you're yelling in my ear, I would be in trouble if I _couldn't _hear you," Ryuuken said, "I would do what you're telling me to do but someone has to watch Uryuu tonight. If he wakes up alone in the middle of the night with a fever he panics and makes himself sick."

"Well," Isshin said, "If you wanted to discharge little Uryuu-kun a day early I could have him spend the night at my house."

"I would agree but your children seem to be quite a handful," Ryuuken said, "I can't have you neglecting Uryuu while you try to get your own children under control."

"How many times have you left Uryuu-kun at my house while my children where home?" Isshin asked.

"Quite a few times," Ryuuken responded.

"And how many times have I neglected little Uryuu-kun?" Isshin asked as Ryuuken remained silent, "You have to admit that I pay more attention to your son than you do."

Ryuuken sighed, "I guess I have no choice," He said as he took a form from his desk and filled it out, "I'll discharge Uryuu today and leave him in your care."

"Will this make us even?" Isshin asked hopefully.

"No," Ryuuken said, "_You_ were the one who suggested it therefore it will not make us even."

"What will make us even?" Isshin asked.

"If one of your children comes down with whatever Uryuu has _then_ we'll be even," Ryuuken said as he signed the form, "I'll call the head nurse in pediatrics and let her know. She'll take care of the rest."

"Alright," Isshin said as he turned for the door, "Sleep well Ryuuken."

"Keep your eye on Uryuu!"

"Alright, alright," Isshin said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Uryuu was still playing the video game when Isshin and the head nurse walked into the room.<p>

"Hey kid," Isshin said, "We've come to get you out of here."

"What do you mean?" Uryuu asked as he put the game down.

"Your father just signed the papers to discharge you," Isshin said, "You're spending the night at my house."

"Father agreed to it?" Uryuu asked, "He said that he was going to discharge me tomorrow."

"Yeah I know," Isshin said, "But I managed to talk him into letting you out a day early. Plus I'll let you watch television for the rest of the day."

"Okay," Uryuu said.

"I'll tell Ishida-sensei that everything looks good," The woman said, "His temperature held out at thirty-eight point eight (one hundred one point eight) and everything else is in order. Here's his book bag and the clothes he was wearing when he was brought here." She turned to Uryuu, "I hope you feel better Ishida-kun. You've been such a little trooper. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on your father alright?"

"Alright kid," Isshin said, "Piggyback time. Unless of course, you'd rather take the wheelchair out of here."

"I'll do the piggyback ride," Uryuu said.

"I thought so," Isshin said as Uryuu got on his back, "I can't do this with Ichigo anymore. He's gotten too heavy for me. Plus I know your father doesn't do this sort of thing with you."

"He doesn't," Uryuu said, "Thank you Kurosaki-san."

"No problem Uryuu-kun," He said, "Now come on let's get you out of here."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>So little Uryuu is going to spend the night with the Kurosaki family that should be interesting. And Ryuuken's awful sleeping habits caught up with him which is probably the reason why Isshin was able to talk him into resting and discharging Uryuu early. So just how exactly are the Kurosaki kids going to react to an unexpected guest and will Isshin ever get even with Ryuuken? You'll just have to read to find out!<p>

Japanese Translations (there weren't a lot in this chapter):

_Minna-san: _Everyone

_Otousan_: Father

_Iie: _No

_Nandemonai: _It's nothing

_Sensei_: In this chapter it's used as doctor

_Hayaku: _Hurry

And here's a little cultural note for you. In the Japanese school system elementary school starts with first grade. From what I've read and learned, kindergarten in Japan is like pre-kindergarten in America. Also children in Japan start first grade at the age of seven. So Karin and Yuzu, at the age of six, would probably be in kindergarten.

So let me know what you thought and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Ja ne (see ya) Minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


End file.
